digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greymon
Greymon Greymon is a dinosaur digimon, more closely modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. It has a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose - making it resemble some sort of fusion between a Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. It is approximately 7 to 10 feet tall. Digimon Adventure (The Movie) In Digimon Adventure (The Movie), Agumon digivolved to Greymon to fight Parrotmon. In the movie, this particular Greymon is referred to as "BigGreymon", and more closely resembles a theropod. Digimon Adventure Our War Game In Our War Game, Agumon became Greymon to fight Infermon, who had digivolved from Keramon. Infermon prevented him from digivolving to MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga series, a Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Another Greymon was an old partner to Neo Saiba, who threw him away and became MetalGreymon. Digimon Next Tsurugi's partner is a special Greymon that has the symbol of a hexagon on his left arm, indicating that he is an Illegal type, a Digimon that can save the Digital World. He first appeared to fight a Kuwagamon that appeared in the Real World. When it came to Greymon about to be finished off by Peckmon, Piximon De-Digivolved Greymon to Agumon. Digimon World A Greymon can be fought in Jijimon's house, and if defeated will join the players town and hold multiplayer Tournaments. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena after you beat A. He is a Red Card. Digimon World 3 All of the starter Digimon can digivolve into Greymon. Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Nova Blast/Nova Flame' (Mega Flame): Fires a giant fireball from his mouth. In the movie, the Nova Blast is Nova Flame, which shoots a flamethrower out of his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': Rapid, repeated strikes with his horn. *'Great Horns Attack' (Great Antler): Slashes enemies with his horns. *'Great Horns Bash' (Great Horn Attack): An upward ramming with his horns. *'Grey Tooth': Bites enemies with his razor sharp teeth. *'Tail Crash': Pummels enemies with his tail. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Middle Tackle' *'Dramon Claw' *'Mega Napalm' *'Double Dramon Claw' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon (Blue) / GeoGreymon *Greymon X Greymon (Blue) The blue Greymon is a virus Digimon, and is also known as BlackGreymon or Greymon (Virus). It makes its debut in the card game, and has appeared in some game(s). There is currently no media showing its Digivolution relationship with BlackAgumon. Attacks *'Mega Flame' *'Great Antler' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon Greymon X Greymon X is a Greymon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Mega Burst' *'Great Antler' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon Reference Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family